


Pierced Straight Through

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Genital Piercing, Incest, M/M, Piercings, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Pierced Straight Through

Charlie sucked on the lobe of Bill's ear, gently worrying the turquoise earring with his teeth, his fingers running up into Bill's long hair. 

Bill's fingers reached up under Charlie's shirt seeking out the silver hoops which graced his nipples. Charlie moaned as a frisson of pleasure shot straight to his cock, making it throb in his pants.

A soft laugh and then Bill had moved to the buttons of Charlie's trousers. 

"Nice and hard for me, I see," Bill said as he took Charlie's cock in hand and gave it a firm stroke. 

"I've been away," Charlie replied thrusting into Bill's hand. They never said they missed each other which would complicate their already rather complicated relationship. When they used the word love, it was the same as their love for Ginny or George or even Ron and Percy. It was best that way. 

He reached for Bill's arse and pulled him closer, felt his hard cock against his hip. He wanted to get down on his knees, suck him into his mouth because he knew Bill loved the feeling of Charlie's tongue piercing on it though Bill also loved it when Charlie rimmed him.

Bill tugged at the waistband on Charlie's pants and pushed them down to his thighs and Charlie sucked in a breath as he waited. He shivered when Bill's fingertips reached behind his sac and found his latest piercing: a small ring in his perineum.

It wasn't long before he heard the groan—almost a growl—from low in Bill's throat. "You finally got it?" 

"After the last time I was here," Charlie replied. He'd timed it so by the time he saw Bill again, he'd be able to enjoy it. "Should be healed by now."

Bill looked at him then—his stunning blue eyes blown wide—and grabbed his neck, pulling him into a desperate, passionate kiss. 

Now that he'd awakened the wild animal in Bill, Charlie knew he'd be sore when Bill was done with him tonight but that was rather the point, wasn't it?


End file.
